A Little Fall of Rain
by ElvenPirate41
Summary: Songfic, slashfic, funfic! AragornHaldir concerning Haldir's unfortunate demise. Lyrics from Les Miserables. Please read... i like this one! Prequel now posted!


**A Little Fall of Rain**  
  
This is a SLASHfic! Be warned! If you don't like, don't read. Flames will be utilized to consume the souls of the innocent. So don't flame. You don't want the innocents to suffer, do you? Lyrics are taken from "Les Miserables." A massive thanks to Anna (ShelobTinuviel) for suggesting them, and the title!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Don't you fret...  
I don't feel any pain   
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt me now   
The rain can't hurt me now   
This rain will wash away what's past   
And you will keep me safe   
And you will keep me close   
I'll sleep in your embrace at last"  
  
Eponine, "A Little Fall of Rain," Les Miserables  
  
-------  
  
**Haldir:**  
  
I had thought it was all over the day my Elessar left. He had told me that we could not be, that Arwen was now in his heart. I had not expected to see him again.  
  
I believed I had convinced myself to forget him, but when I received the summons, it all rushed back to me. My denial was mocking me, taunting me in my hopeless longing.  
  
I could never forget.  
  
Everything returned in a whirlwind of memory and emotion, feelings of joy, pain, love, and lust alike. From the simplest things – the exact color of his eyes, the feel of his fingers dancing over my skin – to the long nights spent in his arms, safe, content, and in love.  
  
Lord Elrond of Rivendell had sent word that we were to send an army of archers to Helm's Deep, the ancient fortress of Helm Hammerhand. The forces of the Rohirrim were there with Théoden their king and my own Aragorn. All these were forces to be reckoned with (and Aragorn especially, I could not help thinking), but a massive army of Saruman's creation was to besiege them. It would be a sanguine slaughter if they were left to defend the fortress themselves.  
  
I was prepared to go.  
  
**Aragorn:**  
  
Legolas had said we were all going to die; the young boy Haleth son of Háma had said it was hopeless. And though I had told Legolas that I was willing to die as a warrior, and had assured Haleth that hope is ever present, I too had my doubts.  
  
Was there hope? We were strong, and the fortress was solid, but with the Riders of Rohan banished, most of Rohan's "soldiers" were men of age or scared boys with too-large armour.  
  
I had to hope. Was Estel, Hope, not the name given to me by Lord Elrond himself?  
  
I sighed and looked out over the dark lands. Already a shadow and tiny points of flame were visible on the horizon.  
  
The end was coming.  
  
Suddenly a cry went up from those keeping watch. A lithe company of warriors was coming up to the entryway of the Hornburg. Calls of "Open the Gate!" rang through the air.  
  
They entered, came up the stair, and came upon the battlements. I saw that they were Elven archers, all graceful and skillful, with Haldir in the lead.  
  
**Haldir:**  
  
We approached Théoden. The king looked shocked; he had clearly thought there was no one who would come to his aid.  
  
"How is this possible?" he said as if in disbelief.  
  
"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell," I told him. "An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance."  
  
The soldiers stared in awe, looking upon our company in wonder and murmuring amongst themselves. I could see one tall man pushing through the crowd to get to us.  
  
It was Aragorn.  
  
He ran straight up to me, and threw his arms about me in a grateful embrace.  
  
I had fantasized such a moment, when he would realise that it was truly I who he loved, and he would hold me again and never let go. In my dreams I had taken him back with a kiss. Everything had gone back to the way it had been before; he was mine and I was his.  
  
But this was not the circumstance. It was gratitude he was expressing, not love, and everyone was looking on.  
  
"Hannon lle," he whispered in my ear.  
  
It took all my effort and self-control to not break down right then and there. Unsure of what, then, to do, of what would be acceptable, I awkwardly returned the embrace, closing my eyes to remember a more romantic hold and sweeter things whispered.  
  
When he broke away, so did my memory leave me. I could not continue to dwell in the past, to live for unreturned feelings. Finally I determined that it was safe to love him, but unwise to pursue a lost cause.  
  
At least he still cared, if not in the way he once had.  
  
**Aragorn:**  
  
We all stood upon the battlements, solemn and silent – most of us, anyway: Legolas and Gimli shot retorts back and forth in a good-natured banter. I kept glancing in Haldir's direction, but he was always as emotionless and stony-faced as the wall of the fortress itself, ever watching the growing darkness.  
  
The enemy army drew ever closer, until their pikes, torches, and cruel banners were visible in and of themselves rather than as a vague but dread shadow.  
  
It began to rain. I drew my sword and ignored it. It would cause perhaps a bit of discomfort, but we had other things to worry about.  
  
They stopped at long last in from of the wall. I was amazed by the sheer size of the force, by the malice and ill will that permeated the air around them.  
  
As one, they let out a great roar. We did not answer; we only stood ready to fight, swords drawn, arrows nocked, faces set.  
  
A single arrow whistled through the air from some way down the battlements, flying swiftly to hit and kill one of the Uruk-hai. It crumpled and fell to the ground.  
  
It began.   
  
**Haldir:**  
  
When the enemy blew out the drain in the wall by some fell deice of Curunthir, the Uruks swarmed in like ants over crumbs of lembas.  
  
They were taking the Hornburg. There was little we could do with enemies both inside and out.  
  
I slashed at an oncoming Uruk with my sword. It let out a now- familiar sound – the guttural roar of defeat I had become accustomed to since the first beast was slain.  
  
Over the battle cries and metallic clangs as swords and axes met, I heard Aragorn calling orders to the soldiers. His words did not bode well for our side.  
  
"Haldir!" he yelled up to me. "Pull back to the Keep!" He made a gesture of retreat, and I nodded. As he moved on to see that everyone got inside, I turned around, prepared to head for the relative safety of the Keep, calling out the message to my kinsmen.  
  
Immediately, something, a long cold shaft, was thrust into my chest, just below the shoulder. I gasped out; the area burned with pain as it was pulled out again – but it might not be fatal. I struggled to move on. The Keep was not far away; it was not over.  
  
And then from behind, an orc-blade cleaving my back. I was jerked forward, the taste of blood in my mouth. My body began to free itself from my control; I stumbled and fell to my knees, down onto the cold wet stone. The rain pounded down relentlessly.  
  
_So this is death,_ I thought.  
  
**Aragorn:**  
  
My voice was all but swallowed up by the sounds of battle and falling rain and thunder, but I had to at least try and get everyone inside before we all were killed. I gained a small amount of comfort in knowing that Haldir was going, that he would be safe. With that thought in mind, I glanced up to where I had last seen him.  
  
_Dear Elbereth,_ I thought. He had been hit, twice by cruel blades. I had to go to him.  
  
"Haldir!" I yelled as loud as I could, rushing for the stairs. As I ran up, several Uruks stood in my way and tried to stop me. I paid them no heed, killing them all quickly in my anger.  
  
I ran to him, knocking raindrops out of the way as I went.  
  
**Haldir:**  
  
It no longer hurt; my senses were slowly shutting down. It was alright to die now, I supposed. I had reached peace. I had done my part.  
  
I tried to look around, but it seemed everywhere my eyes fell I only saw the noble faces of my fallen comrades; pale faces, prone bodies, limbs twisted at impossible angles. All sad, bloodless, lifeless. All soaked with rain and blood.  
  
I realised I was soon to join them.  
  
The faces of my brothers swam before me. Were they alright? Or were they too lying amongst the slain?  
  
The sounds of war all came together into a great roaring in my ears that swallowed up all other noise. My peripheral vision began to fade into an all-powerful darkness.  
  
I gasped for breath, struggling to cling to life. I was failing, the strength of the long years of my life gone. The drops of rain fell gentler now, coming softly down on my face like Varda's silver tears.  
  
Death led me further from consciousness. Figures became shadows, light simply consumed by the blackness.  
  
And yet there was one light that did not fade; no, it grew closer and brighter. I vaguely wondered if I should fear it, but it seemed benevolent. Perhaps it was Valinor, the Undying Lands, which I saw in the distance. Perhaps soon I would join the Eldar long gone. But out of the light grew evident not a haven from the troubles of this Middle-earth, but the shape of a man.  
  
My Elessar.  
  
He shone as bright and beautiful as the Valar themselves, coming at last to me. He caught me as I fell, his tears mingling with the rain; and all I was aware of was the feel of his strong arms around me as I fell into nothingness.  
  
---------  
  
"You won't feel any pain   
A little fall of rain   
Can hardly hurt you now   
I'm here   
That's all I need to know   
And you will keep me safe   
And you will keep me close   
And rain   
Will make the flowers...   
I will stay with you   
Till you are sleeping   
And rain   
Will make the flowers...   
Grow."  
  
Marius, "A Little Fall of Rain," Les Miserables  
  
**End.**   
  
-----------------------------  
  
Hey! It's angsty! It's sad! And Craig Parker is wonderful! Please review and you'll be wonderful too!


End file.
